Speak Now
by NicoleLoveH
Summary: Finn and Kurt broke up five years ago, but that didn't mean that Finn was going to stay away from Kurt's wedding, even if it did cause him internal pain.


Finn awkwardly sat down near the back of the church.

He wasn't invited, thanks to Kurt's 'lovely-groom-to-be', who was Blaine Anderson, but that wasn't going to stop him from seeing his step-brother and also the love of his life get married. He knew that all this would do to himself is make him more miserable, but he couldn't resist. He had to see his life pretty much end before his eyes.

Finn was with Kurt, once. But that ended after a two year relationship, due to- well, Finn didn't actually remember the exact reasoning's on why they broke up, but he always had the notion to think that was his fault. But as soon as they broke up, only about a month later, Kurt met Blaine, and quickly fell deeply in love with him, pretty much leaving Finn in the dust. But Finn never stopped loving Kurt, as for he was lovesick. Everyday he wished to get him back into his arms, but alas, nothing different happened, which kept making Finn more upset as the years went by, them both now twenty-two in age.

He starred at Blaine as he stood there in his black tailored suit by the Priest, his Best Men being Wes Leung, David Makin, and Jeff Lynch from the old Dalton Academy Warblers, and then Kurt's Bridesmaid (Or would they be called 'Groomsmaid'?) being of course Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel, all dressed in pastel colored dresses, and standing on the other side of the area.

The organ suddenly started playing, it sounding like a death march to Finn as the front doors opened, showing Kurt in a beautiful white suit with detailed corners, his milk chocolate hair swept back, as if the wind styled it for him. Finn always thought that he was beautiful, but never in his life did he think he would look _this _amazing. He glowed. Which then made Finn frown, that glow meant happiness, which is what Finn wanted for Kurt, but it also meant that he was entirely happy with his choices right now, meaning that Finn would seriously never get his chance... He watched as Kurt joined hands with Blaine, a smile on both of their faces, and listened as the Priest began his speech,

''Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and other man in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. Now, I believe the grooms have prepared vows of their own?''

Kurt nodded and squeezed Blaine's hand, looking at him straight in his hazel eyes and beginning to talk, ''Blaine Anderson, I never thought in my life, that I would be marrying somebody like you. You are the most caring, sweetest, loving, funniest, and fantastically amazing person I have ever met. You helped me through the hard times, and you were with me with the good, and I can't believe that I'm standing here right now, knowing that my dream is finally truly coming true...''

Finn tended to start to zone out at that moment, as he couldn't sand hearing more of Kurt's speech. Going into deep thought and thinking, _I could be the man up there in front of Kurt. I could be the man who's holding Kurt's hand and who is getting all this praise... I could be marrying the one I would do anything for... Why did I have to be so stupid? Why couldn't I just make him as happy as he needed to be? What did I do wrong? God, I wish I knew... Why am I punishing myself? So many questions, and I can't even answer one. _Finn kept thinking, maybe being way to hard on his pour soul, but he didn't care. He continued to beat himself up about it until he finally heard the Priest speak again,

''Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him speak now, or else here after for ever hold his peace.''

_I missed the 'I do''s? How did I do that? _But Finn just shook it off and instantly stood up from the bench, his hands shaking out of nervousment. Eyes from everybody in the church were on him, but he kept his eyes on Kurt's, ''I-I... I object.''

Kurt just looked at him with wide eyes as the church made a soft choir of gasps, he then whispered, ''Finn? Wha-...'' He couldn't finish his sentence, being too shocked. He thought that Finn was over him...

''Kurt... I... I can't stand watching this. You know I still love you. You know that I've loved you since we first started dating seven years ago.'' He started, beginning to walk down the aisle to get closer to him, ''I don't even remember why we broke up, but I know that it was probably all my fault, and I'm sorry... I just... I hate seeing you with Blaine. It hurts me. It's been making me all depressed... You know, I'm glad I can be also your step-brother, but why do you think I don't talk to you that often anymore? It's not because I hate you, it's because whenever I talk to you, to talk about Blaine, and it upsets me... A lot. I just wish that I could be the one marrying you today, because I don't trust you with Blaine.''

''What? What do you mean?'' Blaine began to start, ''I could probably keep him safer then y-''

''Don't start.'' Finn interrupted, giving Blaine a look, but then looking back at Kurt, ''I'm happy that you're happy, because you know how much I want you to have everything you deserve. But... I just wished I had one more chance on you...'' Tears started to invade his eyes, ''I just wish that I was the _one._''

Kurt smiled sadly and released Blaine's hands, going ahead and grabbing one of Finn's hand with one, the other going to his face, using his thumb to wipe away the tear that began to fall down the taller male's face, ''Finn...'' He just shook his head and he released his hand and hugged Finn tightly,

''Finn, I never knew you still loved me...''

''Of course... I never stopped.''

''I... I always wanted you to be the one.''

Finn then let out a audible relieved exhale, as he just wrapped his arms tightly around his loved one, ''So... Do I still have a chance?''

Kurt looked up at Finn with big, adoring eyes, ''Of... Of course.'' He then smiled wide, breaking the embrace and going over to Blaine, ''Blaine... I'm so sorry this is happening. You really are a great guy... But your first love never leaves your heart... I'm sorry... Please try to forgive me... I hope you find a man that you love as much as you love me...''

Blaine just looked at Kurt, a awestruck look still upon his face, but then he looked down, lifting his hand and slowly taking off his new ring, handing it over to Kurt. He then turned around and left the area without saying a word.

Kurt turned back at Finn and grabbed his hand, giving it a warm, loving squeeze and bringing him closer to the Priest with a wide, happy smile, taking the ring and slipping it on Finn's finger, ''Ready for a wedding?'' He said with a giggle,

''Always.'' Finn said, a beaming smile upon his face and a heartful laugh escaping his lips,

But then Finn snapped back into reality.

He continued to sit upon the bench, starring at the two lovers, who would be lawfully married in a matter of seconds. His vision blurring due to the burning, hot tears that were welling up in his eyes as silence coated the cool air, nobody saying a word.

The Priest then closed his Bible with a smile that Finn could probably never match now, and said, ''Then, by the power vested in me, by the state of Lima, Ohio, you may kiss your significant other.''

Finn watched with wet cheeks as Blaine and Kurt leaned over, kissing each other sweetly and lovingly, making the whole church burst into a loud and energetic applause. Why did he come here? To torture himself? He knew that he would never have Kurt, no matter how much he dreamed...

But seeing this literally made his heart feel like it was breaking, as if it was cracking down the middle slowly, soon falling apart, killing Finn Hudson slowly for the rest of his life.


End file.
